Shini-chan's Vidfics!
by Faye My Funny Valentine
Summary: ALl the vidfics I have done up until this point. Includes: "Chick Magnet", "She's Got a Girlfriend Now", "Build Me Up, Buttercup", and "Hit Me With Your Best Shot".


In an attempt to make my crap easier to find, I put realted fics together, like series and such. Here are all my VidFics. These next 4 fics are... well... just bizarre. All in good fun though =^_^=  
  
  
This 'vidfic' is on the MXPX song "Chick Magnet" and it's starring the super-sekushii Duo Maxwell as well as those other yummy Gundam Wing boys. Lyrics are in *these* and any music is in **these**. BEEP BEEP WARNING!!! WARNING!!! Contains Yaoi and scary, scary obsessed girls!!! Heehee! !!! ~_^  
  
"Chick Magnet"  
by Shinigami Baby  
  
  
**intro bass line**  
  
A peaceful street, the sun is shining. A shadow can be seen, then a pair of shoes, camera pans up to Duo's face.  
  
**intro music**  
  
Duo is walking down the street with his hands behind his head, the ever present smirk on his face.  
  
*Well he's a chick magnet if ya.... know what I mean*  
  
Duo stops suddenly. He sees Hirde.  
  
*The way the girlies just go to him well you... should have seen*  
  
Hirde looks up from her magazine and spots Duo. She waves at him, smiling wildy.  
  
*Yeah yeah, he's got style and it's... plain to see*  
  
Duo's eyes widen in fear.  
  
*Smooth shoes and cool tattoos--*  
  
This part of the song is drowned out by Duo screaming as Hirde comes running at him. He starts to run. Really fast, pushing old ladies away and knocking over a little girl's lemonade stand. The little girl frowns and give the one finger salute to Duo as he runs by.  
  
*He ain't got a girlfriend  
No one to sing this song to  
He's gonna settle down  
If he meets that special girl soon*  
  
Duo ducks into a diner and slides into a booth. He catches his breath and a waitress apporoaches him.  
  
*He knows just what to do when it... comes to the girls*  
  
Duo looks up at the waitress and his jaw drops.  
  
*He writes them poetry and he... brings them flowers*  
  
Dorothy Catalonia, dressed as a waitress, winks at him and jumps on him, Duo struggles beneath her.  
  
*He knows just what to say when it... comes to the ladies  
Knows how to make a girl smile how to... drive a girl crazy*  
  
Later on at home... Duo is laying in bed trying to recover from the day's events. He rolls over to find who else in his bed but... HEERO! Duo's nose spatters some blood and he jumps out of bed and runs for his life out the door. Heero sits up and snaps his fingers. "Kuso!" Heero says.  
  
*He ain't got a girlfriend  
No one to sing this song to  
He's gonna settle down  
If he meets that special girl soon*  
  
Duo makes it out to the living room where Trowa and Quatre are playing chess. Duo pauses to smile, then runs past them, jumipng over the table. Chess pieces fly everywhere. Trowa bends over to pick them up. Quatre looks at Trowa and winks at him. Trowa blushes.   
  
**Doo doo solo**  
  
Duo runs out the front door, to his left, Hirde. To his right, Dorothy. Blocking his front, Heero. Duo sighs and crawls back into the house. When the three stalkers think that they have him cornered, Duo jumps out the window and runs off into the night. He runs out in front of a truck and waves for it to stop. Duo walks over to get into the passenger's side of the truck. He looks next to him and it's...  
  
*Chick Magnet*  
  
...Wufei! And he looks really happy to see Duo.  
  
*Chick Magnet*  
  
Duo tries in vain to open the door and run out, but Wufei has the door locked from the outside(don't ask how, this is just to be funny).  
  
*Chick Magnet*  
  
Duo rolls down the window and hops out of the moving truck.  
  
*Chick Magnet*  
  
Wufei snaps his fingers and says "Shimmata..."  
  
*Chick Magnet*   
  
Duo runs down the street, fleeing for his life.  
  
*Chick Magnet*  
  
He runs into what he thinks is a restaurant and shuts the door behind him.  
  
*Chick Magnet  
Chick Magnet  
Chick Magnet  
Chick Mag-net yeaaaah*  
  
The lights come on and Duo is on the stage in a gay bar. Duo faints just as the music stops.  
  
  
The End!  
  
  
This one was done entirely on impulse. I was sitting here, typing away at that untitled 2x5 of mine while listening to my Reel Big Fish CD when this song came on . It's a silly ska song and the lyrics are pretty much explainatory. All I can say here is poor Wufei and Milliard!!! (One note here: ~these are lyrics or song parts, lyrics will be in these pretty squiggles unless they're sung by someone~) WARNINGS: YAOI, YURI, and just plain sillyness! Enjoy minna! =^_^=  
  
  
"She Has A Girlfriend Now"  
A Vidfic by the criminally insane Shinigami Baby  
  
  
Wufei walked into the apartment he has been sharing with Sally for the past month or so. He threw his keys onto the table and plopped onto the couch. A slight giggle is heard.  
  
'Hn... sounds like Sally's waiting for me.' Wufei thought. He got up and made his way up the stairs.  
  
~music starts~  
  
He reaches for the doorknob.  
  
~She has a girlfriend now~  
  
Wufei's jaw drops  
  
~She has a girlfriend now~  
  
We see Sally in bed...  
  
~She has a girlfriend now, She says guys don't do no more for me~  
  
...with NOIN!!!!  
  
Wufei: Sally! WHY!?  
  
Sally: ( jumping up on the bed, hands on her hips and singing in a very ska worthy voice.) You never loved meee like I wanted you to!  
  
Noin: (background singing) You never loved me noooo  
  
Wufei: (singing in his defense) I said I loved you baby! What do you want me to do!?  
  
Duo: (popping up out of nowhere, singing as well) Do you want me to doooo?  
  
The closet door opens, and there's Quatre and Trowa, and no, they're not naked, you ecchis! (too bad)  
  
Trowa & Quatre: (singing as well) She said she found someone who's gonna hold her hand...  
  
Noin takes Sally's hand.  
  
Trowa & Quatre: She said she found someone who's gonna understand...  
  
Noin kisses Sally's cheek.  
  
Heero pops up from behind Trowa and Quatre.  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Heero: She don't neeeed nobody to be her man...  
  
Duo: (singin as he runs over to Heero, Trowa, & Quatre, then striking that pose where chicks put one hand on their hip and the other behind their head) She don't need no body!  
  
Heero, Trowa, Quatre, & now Duo: (singing) To be her man!  
  
Wufei: (shocked) She has a girlfriend now...  
  
The other 4 G-Boys nod and confirm it.  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre: She has a girlfriend now...  
  
Treize swings in through the open window with Milliard on his back.  
  
Treize and Milliard: (singing) She has a girlfriend now, she says guys don't do no more for me!  
  
~instrumentaly part~  
  
Wufei looks at Sally as if asking if it were true. She nods. Wufei suddenly gets a very insane look on his face as he tackles Noin. The two start throwing punches and Wufei falls back, with two black eyes. Milliard dives into the bed and tries to drag Noin out, but she clings to Sally for dear life. Sally ain't having this and punches Milliard square in the nose, then pulls her eyelid down and sticks her tongue out at him. Then, the four of them begin one big brawl, clobbering the other's ex-lover, or new lover. Stuff is breaking all over the place.  
  
We see the four G-Boys now, their heads move from the left, to the right, then up, then down, as if they're watching stuff being thrown across the room. Then the four of them wince. Treize walks over to them and hides behind them as we see Milliard run by, stripped of his clothes... and his dignity, not too far behind him is Wufei. The two naked guys sit on the floor, their private parts are obscured by two leaves that Treize ripped off of a nearby fern and given to them.  
  
Treize: (singing in some opera voice) She said she found someone who's gonna hold her hand...  
  
Milliard: (saddened and dismayed as Noin smooches Sally) She said she found someone who's gonna understand...  
  
Wufei: (practically crying) She don't neeeeeeeed nobody to be her man...  
  
Noin: (smirking) She don't need nobody!  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre: (grabbing their respective koi's, i.e.; Heero and Duo, Trowa and Quatre) To be her man!  
  
Noin: She has a girlfriend now...  
  
Sally: She has a girlfriend now...  
  
Wufei and Milliard: (crying into eachother's arms) She has a girlfriend now, she says guys don't do no more for me!  
  
~music picks up a bit~  
  
Wufei: (desperate now) Well I never thought it would end like this-  
  
Milliard: (interrupting) Just because I've got no tits  
  
Wufei: (getting up off the floor) I'll shave my legs-  
  
Milliard: (getting up as well) I'll wear a bra  
  
Wufei and Milliard: I'll even cut my penis off for you!!!  
  
The four G-Boys and Treize shudder at that thought. Sally and Noin look at eachother and laugh at Wufei and Milliard.  
  
Sally: (sarcastic) Aww, that's so sweet...  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre: She has a girlfriend now!  
  
Treize: (singing into a rose) She has a girlfrieeeend nooooow  
  
Wufei: (clinging to Milliard as he cries hysterically) She has a girlfriend now!  
  
Milliard: (crying as well) She has a girlfrieeeeeeend nooooow  
  
Duo: (matter of factly) She has a girlfriend now  
  
Heero: (nodding) She has a girlfriend now  
  
Trowa: (pries himself from Quatre long enough to sing) She has a girlfriend now  
  
Sally: (enthusiastic) Whoaaa yeah!  
  
Noin pulls the covers up over them and they roll around under the blankets. Song ends. Wufei and Milliard are still crying, Treize has jumped out the window and swung away. Heero grabbed Duo by the wrist and ran out of the room to find somewhere they could be alone. Trowa looked at Quatre, smirked, then shut themselves into the closet once again.  
  
  
THE END!  
  
~Shinigami Baby =^_^=  
  
  
What am I on, some of you ask? The answer is simple: POCKY. Another VidFiccy from me =^_^= I have forever damned The Foundations' "Build Me Up Buttercup" with this one. *sweatdrop* Oh well, whatever it takes to get good reviews, ne? *shudders remembering her "straight fic"* Eww... OKAY, well anyway, you've read enough of me being stupid. Okay, this VidFiccy is YAOI AS HELL, containing a very desperate Duo, a very MEAN Relena, and a very clueless Heero. That being said, here it is! Enjoy minnaaaa! =^_^=  
  
"Build Me Up Buttercup" (or please please please, Foundations, don't kill me!)  
By Shinigami Baby  
  
  
{Heero and Duo's room}  
  
Heero is getting ready to go out and is in front of the mirror straightening a necktie... even though he's still in his tank top and spandex. Duo is laying on his bed reading a magazine called *ahem* "Beefcakes" (Duo! Shame on you!) and notices Heero's trying to put a tie on.  
  
Duo: (putting the mag down) "Uh, Heero, what are you doing with that tie?"  
  
Heero: (still trying to tie it, with little success) "I'm trying to TIE it, duh."  
  
Duo: (watching with an amused face as Heero continues to struggle) "Need any help?"  
  
Heero: (giving up) "Please?"  
  
Duo: (smirks and gets up off the bed, tie's Heero's tie) "Aren't you gonna change the rest of your outfit, too?"  
  
Heero: (Deathglare) "Is there something wrong with my outfit?"  
  
Duo: (sheepishly) "N-no, not at all, heh heh... So do you have a mission requiring a tie or something?"  
  
Heero: "Sort of. I told Relena I'd take her out."  
  
Duo: (kinda sad) "Oh..."  
  
Heero: (heads for the door) "Yeah we have a date thingy at 10 in the park."   
  
Duo: (arches an eyebrow) "Oh really...?"  
  
Heero: (nods) "Well, I should go, if I'm going to meet her. Ja, Duo."  
  
Duo: (rubbing his hands together) "Ja, Heero..." =D  
  
*music starts*  
  
Duo is walking through the park, ducking behind various bushes and trees as not to blow his cover.   
  
Duo: (poking his head out from one side of a tree, singin' his little Duo heart out) Why do you build me up?  
  
Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei: (poke their heads out from the other side of the tree, singing as his trusty back-up singers) Build me up  
  
Duo: (raises a confused eyebrow, as he has no idea HOW the Hell they got there) Buttercup baby, just to let me down  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: Let me down  
  
Duo: (slowly walking away from the three) And mess me around, yeah worst of all  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: (following him) Worst of all  
  
Duo: (sweatdropping) You never call baby when you say you will  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: Say you will  
  
Duo: (Spots Heero and crouches) But I love you still, I need you  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: (crouching as well behind Duo) I need you  
  
Duo: (irritated look on his face as he shushes them) More than anyone darlin', you know that I have from the start. So build me up  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: (as loud as ever) Build me up  
  
Duo: (eye twitches) Buttercup, don't break my heart... (checks his watch, it is 10 0'clock on the dot) I'll be over at 10 you tell me time and again... (looks around, no sign of Heero now) ... But you're late, I wait around and then  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: Ba-da-da!  
  
Duo: (getting up and looking for Heero now) I went to the door, I can't take anymore, it's not you... You let me down again. (Duo finally sees Heero and Relena on a park bench, Heero is inching away from her, but she keeps advancing on him. Relena finally glomps him, and Heero now has those cute spiral eyes, a la Kenshin.)  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: Hey Hey Hey!  
  
Duo: (running over to Heero, still singing) Baby baby, I'll try to find  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: (following him) Hey Hey Heeey  
  
Duo: A little time, and I'll make you mine!  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: Hey Hey HEEEEY  
  
{Scene changes, Duo's in his bedroom, nursing a black eye from Relena}  
  
Duo: (looks down at the phone) I'll be home, I'll be beside the phone waiting for yoooou (kisses his 8x10 full-color glossy of Heero)  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: (popping up from under Duo's bed) Oooh... Oooh...  
  
{The next day, Relena's house. Duo is in one of those black outifts from Mission Impossible and he is lowered from the cieling by an all too cheery Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa.}  
  
Duo: (being lowered, singing as he does so) Why do you build me up  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: (happily lowering him) Build me up  
  
Duo: Buttercup, baby just to let me down  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: Let me down  
  
Duo: (getting onto the floor now) And mess me around, yeah worst of all  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: (giving Duo a thumbs-up for good luck) Worst of all  
  
Duo: (sneaking through Relena's house) You never call baby when you say you will  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: (Peeping around a corner) Say you will  
  
Duo: (Jumps, suddenly, thinking he was rid of them, but noooo....) But I love you still, I need you  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: I need you  
  
Duo: (making it into Relena's room) More than anyone darlin', you know that I have from the staaart. So build me up  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: (sneaking in as well into Relena's room) Build me up  
  
Duo: (spotting the object of his hatred, he smirks) Buttercup, don't break my heart  
  
{Extreme close up of a small, black plastic eye... like the ones found on Teddy Bears. We can see Duo's menacing reflection in the Teddy Bear's eyes as he stalks over to it, then nothing but a hand...}  
  
Duo: (strangling the Teddy Bear) To you I'm a toy, but I could be the boy you adore, if you just let me know  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: (slightly disturbed that Duo is strangling a teddy Bear) Ba-da-da  
  
Duo: (not letting up on the Teddy Bear, even as Relena and Heero come running into the room) I know you are too, I'm attracted to YOU (points to Heero) all the more... why do I need you so?  
  
{Heero's face softens(awww!)}  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: (catching Duo's beaten body from Relena) Hey hey hey  
  
Duo: (barely conscious) Baby baby, I'll try to find  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: (Pushing him into the back of a pick-up truck. Wufei drives as Trowa and Quatre tend to Duo's boo-boos) Hey hey heeeey  
  
Duo: (*sniffle*) A little time, then I'll make you mine  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: Hey hey HEEEY  
  
Duo: (again, new scene and he's... yup sitting by the phone) I'll be home, I'll be beside the phone waiting for yoooou  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: (collectively shake their heads, Duo's got a snowball's chance in Hell) Oooh... Oooh  
  
{the phone rings, Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei, respecting Duo's privacy, leave the room}  
  
Duo: (picking up the phone)  
  
{Split screen thingy here. On one side it's Duo, on the other side it's... HEERO!}  
  
Duo: (asking very sadly) Why do you build me up  
  
{Screen splits again, and there are Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei}  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: (Covering the mouth part of the phone in the living room as they listen in) Build me up  
  
Duo: (Knows they're listening, but could really give a shit right now. He's on the phone with HEERO) Buttercup, baby just to let me down  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: Let me down  
  
Duo: And mess me around, yeah and worst of all  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: Worst of all  
  
Duo: (accusingly) You never call baby, when you say you will  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: Say you will  
  
Duo: (sparkles in his eyes) But I love you still. I need you  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: I need you  
  
Duo: More than anyone darlin'. You know that I have from the start... so build me up  
  
Trowa, Quatre, & Wufei: Build me up  
  
Duo: Buttercup, don't break my heart... (one hand on his hip as he waits for Heero's response)  
  
{Heero on his side of the screen has fainted, a little smile on his face.}  
  
{The next day, Heero comes back from going out and sits on his bed. Duo is on his own bed, listening to his walkman. Heero sees Duo and sits on his bed, pulling the headphones off his ears.}  
  
Duo: "Hey! I was listening to that!"  
  
Heero: (sly grin) Hn.  
  
Duo: (blush) H-Heero?  
  
Heero: (pounces Duo)  
  
Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei: (close the door and walk away whistling)  
  
  
Heehee, all over! =^_^= Kinda goofy, ne? I dunno, my brother thought it would be funny to have Duo be the stalker instead of Relena. BUT... things worked out for my Duo!   
  
Chibi Duo: Damn skippy they did! (slaps Chibi-Heero's ass)  
  
Chibi Heero: (blushing) Omae o Korosu...  
  
Chibi Duo: (glomps Chibi Heero) Nu-uh! (kisses his cheeky) You don't have it in you to kill your Lovey-poo!  
  
Chibi Heero: (frustrated 'cuz he knows Chibi Duo is right) Hn.  
  
If I screwed up on any of the lyrics, don't kill me! *sweatdrop* Heehee! Jaaa minna! =^_^=  
  
~Shinigami Baby, killer of good songs  
  
  
Disclaimer to save my ass: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song "Hit Me With Your Best Shot". Sunrise owns Gundam Wing, and Pat Benetar owns the song (at least I think she does). ALSO: This is for a laugh, if you can't take something light-heartedly then scram! Flames will be laughed at, then shown to friends and laughed at some more. Without further ado...  
  
"Hit Me With Your Best Shot"  
by Shinigami Baby  
  
  
Heero is walking down the street, minding his own business. Behind him, he's pulling a red wagon over flowing with explosives and firearms. Ahh ... impulse buying.=^_^= But ... lurking around the corner is his lovely stalker and her little fan club, spear-headed by Dorothy Catalonia. Relena smirks as she starts to sing...  
  
Relena: Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history Of breakin' little hearts like the one in me  
  
Heero stops suddenly. No. It can't be. He turns around and is face to face with... *gulp* Relena! YIKES!  
  
Relena: (backs Heero into a corner, gets up in his face) That's okay, let's see how you do it...   
  
Heero: (scowls) Omae o Korosu.  
  
Relena: (smirks) Put up your dukes, let's get down to it!  
  
Heero: (gulp)  
  
Relena: (opens her arms wide, intimidatingly) Hit me with your best shot!  
  
Heero: (eyes widen as he dives between Relena's legs and makes his narrow escape)  
  
Relena: (hot on his heels) Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Hit me with your best shot!  
  
Heero: (stops by the cross-walk, goes to push the walk button...)  
  
Relena: (standing right there, leaning against the pole and looking smug) Fire away!  
  
Heero: (dashes out into the street, jumping ontop of cars and weaving in and out of traffic until he meets his destination... the safe house)  
  
Duo: (bouncing down the stairs) You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair!  
  
Heero: (thinking "Duo sings really high-pitched for a guy...")  
  
Duo: (rubs Heero's chest with one hand) That's okay... see if I care!  
  
Heero: (thinking un-sexy thoughts)  
  
Duo: (pushes Heero into a chair) Knock me down, it's all in vain, I'll get right back up on my feet again!  
  
Relena: (busting the door down, Dorothy is behind her holding a battering ram *sweatdrop*) Hit me with your best shot!  
  
Duo: (mouth agape)  
  
Relena: Why dont you hit me with your best shot?  
  
Duo: (clearly pissed on this intrusion)  
  
Relena: (slaps Heero's ass) Hit me with your best shot! Fire awaaaay!  
  
Duo growls a bit and runs forward, tackling Relena. The two kick, punch, pull hair, etc, each declaring their undying affection for "Hee-chan". Heero looks on, half amused, half scared. Neither notice as Heero goes to answer a knock at the door. They're too engrossed in their little cat fight.  
  
Heero opens the door to reveal... Sylvia Noventa. She smiles at Heero and drags him outside. Heero isn't putting up much of a fight. The blush across his cheeks is evidence of that. *wink*   
  
Relena and Duo stop their fight when they heard the door slam. They look at eachother, blink a few times, then run out the door.......  
  
Heero and Syliva are walking down the street, Sylvia has her arm in Heero's. They look... cozy. Relena and Duo's heads pop out from around a corner with death in their eyes and Heero on the brain. Syliva was a dead woman....  
  
Relena: (eyes narrowing) You're a real tough cookie with a long history Of breakin' little hearts likethe one in me  
  
Duo: (grabbing Relena by the wrist and following Heero and Sylvia through the streets) Before I put another notch in my lipstick case, You better make sure you put me in my place.  
  
The whole song stops for a minute. Relena looks at Duo dumbfounded.  
  
Relena: You have a lipstick case?  
  
Duo: (shrugs) Well, where do you think I keep my travel-sized lube?  
  
Relena: (eyes widen in horror) I didn't need to hear that!  
  
Duo: (pats Relena on the back) You asked, toots.  
  
Relena: (scowls) Can we get back to this really stupid vidfic now?  
  
Duo: (nods) Yeah, Wufei's waiting for me.  
  
Relena: If you're with Wufei, then why-?  
  
Duo: For the 1x2/2x1 fans. (winks at the camera)  
  
Relena: (looks in the direction of the camera) Wow, that's been here the whole time?  
  
Duo: Yep. Now back to the fic.  
  
Relena: (shrugs) Okay.  
  
Song starts back up...  
  
Relena: (catching up with Heero, grabs him by the wrist and spins him around) Hit me with your best shot!  
  
Duo: (glares at Sylvia, cracking his knuckles) C'mon! Hit me with your best shot!  
  
Relena: (bumps Heero with her ass) Hit me with your best shot...  
  
Duo: (pushes Sylvia intimidatingly) Fire awaaaay...  
  
Heero and Sylvia look at eachother and nod... both pull out bazookas from Hammerspace (well, Spandexspace in Heero's case) and grin evilly at Duo and Relena. Relena gulps and Duo jumps into her arms. Relena takes off, leaving a smoke cloud that spells "ESCAPE!" in her wake. Heero and Sylvia discard their weapons and continue their little walk.  
  
  
END  
  
Ooooh what did you guys think? Hn? Hn?  
  
Duo: "Just to clear things up, I really DO have a lipstick case... (pulls out a small pink lipstick case) See?"  
  
Wufei: (grabs Duo by his braid) "Let's go use its contents, Du-koi..."  
  
Duo: (shit-eating grin) "Ja minna!"  
  
~Shinigami Baby =^_^= 


End file.
